


Best Laid Plans

by Mirime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: In the wake of their reunion, Rumple and Belle decide to take a time off from Storybrooke and its drama. But as the saying goes... Rumbelle Christmas in July 2017.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticHeartedFanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticHeartedFanfic/gifts).



> I haven't really watched season 6 (or 5 or 4) so consider this an AU of sorts. It is roughly compliant with canon but only in the vaguest terms.
> 
> Prompt was: Funny Rumbelle Vacation From Hell

It had been an impulsive decision. Rumplestiltskin should have known better. He was a planner, a schemer, a man who had spent most of his life preparing for any eventuality. But it couldn't be denied that his lovely and amazing wife had a singular effect on him. She could make him abandon habits of lifetimes and act impulsively.

"Why don't we take a trip out of town?" he suggested on their way home from Granny's. Gideon was sleeping in Belle's arms and Rumplestiltskin reached over to smooth over the wispy hair on the baby's head. Both of them had kept reaching for and touching their son, to reassure themselves of his safety.

"A trip? Where?"

"Anywhere. It's a big world out there. You always wanted to see the world, didn't you?"

Belle nodded but she didn't speak for a moment, thinking over something.

"It's too much, isn't it? The town and the people and everything."

There was another moment of silence and then...

"If this is to be our happy beginning-" he started hesitantly, "-maybe we should begin in a place with less memories."

Storybrooke was a place of too many memories, bad and good both and unfortunately, at the moment the bad outweighed the good. The two of them had reconciled, true, but to build up their relationship again, to regain the trust and understanding, they needed a new scenery.

Belle shifted Gideon so he rested more in the crook of her arm and stepped closer to Rumplestiltskin, slipping her newly-freed hand into his.

"Let's go see the world."

* * *

All the radio stations seemed to play the same mix of either the current hits or so-called classics. Rumplestiltskin finally settled for one that sounded the least offensive to his auditory senses. Belle watched this with an indulgent smile before she went back to the paperback novel she had been reading. Gideon was asleep in a car seat. The world was, for once, as it should be. He should have known it wouldn't last.

They had just passed the sign telling them Sebec was five miles away when the car let out a strange sound and started slowing down.

Rumplestiltskin quickly pulled the car over.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, looking around. "Why did we stop?"

"I'm afraid the car broke down," Rumplestiltskin replied, looking at the controls to see what could be the possible problem. None of the control lights were lit, however and he knew he didn't have enough knowledge to fix whatever was wrong with the car. Luckily, though, he didn't have to. "Would you hand me that brochure we bought at the last stop, Belle?"

Three Rivers Community had an impressive listing of services, including several car repair shops, two of which were in Sebec. Rumplestiltskin chose the one that advertised the towing service and made a call, followed by another to the only place providing accommodations in the area. They had vacancies since it was not yet the hunting season. That taken care of, he turned to Belle.

"It seems we'll be making an unplanned stop here, sweetheart."

"We don't have a very rigid itinerary, Rumple. And from the photos in that brochure, the place looks lovely." She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Don't worry, this is our beginning, remember?"

"Maybe you should remind me more," he suggested and she laughingly complied. There was something about kissing Belle that made him happier than anything in the world. They had yet to go beyond kissing, their reunion still new. Then again, it wasn't like they were in a hurry, either. They had their whole lives in front of them and didn't have to hurry anywhere. Kissing was enough for now.

Fifteen minutes later, the tow truck driver found them making out like a couple of teenagers on their first date.

* * *

Rocking P Sporting Camps boasted quite a service. The cabin Rumplestiltskin picked had a bedroom with a queen-sized bed and all necessary amenities. They would be quite comfortable for the duration of their one-night stay.

The owner cooed over Gideon, declaring him looking just like his Papa and how he would grow up all big and handsome. That almost turned the situation awkward, considering they had had first-hand experience of seeing their grown-up son and what it had almost cost them. But they had a second chance now and they wouldn't waste it.

After having an excellent meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes (family recipe as they were told), they retired to their cabin. Gideon was asleep again and after settling him into his combination bassinet-stroller-car seat, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were truly alone for the first time since their afternoon car interlude had ended.

They had never had problems with intimacy. As a matter of fact, there were times when they had had trouble keeping their hands off each other, as the events of that afternoon had proven. However, a lot had happened between them since the last time they had been together and some uncertainty snuck in.

For a few moments, an awkward silence reigned in the room before Rumplestiltskin gestured towards the bathroom.

"Would you like to go first?" he offered, his hands clasped in front of him. It was a delaying tactic and they both knew it. For a moment, it seemed that Belle would go along with it but she had always been the more courageous between the two of them.

She crossed the room towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about we go together, after we-" she paused and gave the bed a meaningful glance, "-reconnect."

His lip twitched in a half-smile.

"Are you sure, Belle?"

"I love you, Rumple," she stated, her eyes not leaving his.

"I love you, too."

"Isn't that enough?"

"I certainly hope so."

They came together like two pieces of a bigger whole. Belle tasted sweet, like hope and love and future. They slowly backed towards the bed, Rumplestiltskin's fingers making short work of the zipper on her skirt which fluttered down, forgotten and not missed. He cupped her buttocks as she bucked up against him, her mouth leaving his and trailing along his jaw down to his neck.

He pushed her down on the bed, tracing a line from her knee up to her upper thigh where the hem of her blouse rested. He looked up at her with a smirk and pressed a kiss against her skin right at the edge of the fabric. He undid the lowest button and pressed another kiss slightly higher.

Next button exposed her underwear and Belle tensed in an anticipation. When the following kiss landed just above the waistline, Rumplestiltskin having completely evaded the area she wanted him in, she huffed in frustration.

"Rumple!"

"Patience, sweetheart, we have time," he said and proceeded undressing her at the same slow tempo. Button by button, he kissed up her body, across her breasts and neck and ended up with kissing her on the lips.

She arched against him, her fingers clutching at his short hair.

"I miss your hair," she whispered and he chuckled.

"That's easily remedied in a few months."

Rumplestiltskin returned to kissing her, while he hooked his fingers into her panties, slowly sliding them down her legs. But when he moved to follow his previous path across her body down, she stopped him.

"You can do that later, I just want you now."

"But Belle," he tried to protest but she shushed him, guiding his hand in between her legs and to the moisture already there.

"See? I'm ready, please."

Rumplestiltskin swallowed, slightly thrown off by the change of pace. He had meant to take his time, to worship her with his mouth and hands until she came again and again but it seemed Belle had different plans.

"As you wish, sweetheart," he said at last. She gave him an almost predatory grin and her hands were immediately at his belt, unbuckling it swiftly. She pressed her palm against the bulge at his front and licked her lips, the gesture sending shivers down his spine.

"I'll have some fun with you later, too," she promised him and he was grateful for leaning against the bed because his knees went suddenly weak. He quickly took off his pants, socks and boxers and unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off.

Belle scooted up the bed, stretching her arms towards him in a welcoming gesture and Rumplestiltskin followed, helplessly drawn to her and happy to be that way.

"I love you," he said as he lined himself up with her entrance and prepared to push in.

"I love you, too," she replied, spreading her legs and waiting for that perfect moment when they would be as one again.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaah!"

Rumplestiltskin and Belle froze for a second and then there was a flurry of movement as they hastily dressed in the barest minimum required and hurried towards their son. Gideon was screaming for all he was worth, his face scrunched up as a pungent smell made the cause of his displeasure known.

The following five minutes were spent changing his diaper. The next two hours were spent trying to get him to go back to sleep. By the time he nodded off, both Belle and Rumplestiltskin were no longer in the mood to pick up where they had left off.

* * *

That night in Sebec started a pattern. If there was any proof needed that Gideon had magic, his supernatural ability to interrupt his parents every time they tried to get some alone time on the holiday would more than suffice as one.

It was a very frustrated Belle and Rumplestiltskin who came back from their vacation. Of course, there was an upside to the whole thing. Since their physical intimacy was being constantly interrupted, they spent a lot of time just talking about anything and everything.

In a roundabout way, the vacation accomplished what it had meant to do. They came back knowing each other better than before. It was truly a new beginning for them.

(And as it turned out, Gideon had no problems with his parents getting intimate while in the confines of their own home. Figures.)

**Author's Note:**

> The places mentioned in this fic do exist and no disrespect is intended by their portrayal.


End file.
